


SMILE

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Sejun didn't like his shift, and his face showed it. Until one customer made him think otherwise.
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/Sejun Nase
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	SMILE

**SMILE**

I didn't like the midshift. It was lunch. It was peak. It was hell in a fastfood store. Like now.  
  
The kid who was next in line was a pest. He kept on screaming at his dad to get him this and that, but I had to smile through it. Finally, their order was complete and the next customer stepped up. He was smiling wide, I didn't know at what.  
  
He gave me his order for takeout and I repeated it back. I assembled his food, placing each item on the tray on the counter and into their paper bags, seeing his smile developing to a laugh until I announced, "Order complete."  
  
"Thank you," he said, and reading my name tag, "Sejun." Then he chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" _I could get fired for this,_ I thought, but whatever.  
  
"Ito o." He reached out to touch my hair, and showed me the thing in his hand.  
  
"What the f--" I didn't continue. I felt the heat creep up my cheeks.  
  
It was a small plastic rainbow clip. I forgot to take it off after I washed my face when I woke up. _And my mom didn't even tell me!_  
  
"Ang cute," he said, taking out his wallet.

I didn't know what to say even when he handed me a 500 peso bill. "Huh?"  
  
He pointed to the POS screen. "Two hundred thirty-six pesos."  
  
"Yes. Right." I snatched the bill from him and punched in his total. My god, I just knew my face was so red!  
  
"Your change." I didn't look at him, but raised my eyes when I felt him slip something in my hand. "We don't take tips," I said, and saw him nod at the thing in my hand. It was a business card.  
  
 ** _Stell Ajero_** _, Managing Supervisor, ALAByou Patisserie_  
  
"D’yan lang kami sa pagtawid. Punta ka ha?"  
  
"Bakit?" I finally found my voice.  
  
He showed me the clip again. "Isosoli ko later." That smile again.  
  
“Okay,” I felt my lips curling. “See you, Stell.”

“Bye, Sejun.” He said, winking as he grabbed his food and left me smiling.

Finally, something to look forward to by the end of my shift.\

-END_


End file.
